


Old Dogs, New Tricks

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Actually this fic is just happiness, Dynamos, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Rosya, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: Instead of Bill, it’s Tanya that shows up to talk to Rosie at the opening party.





	1. Tell me what's wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Includeficinthesequel for the support and bolstering!

Three marriages and three divorces. Tanya Chesham-Leigh was tired. She was tired of putting up with these men, that would be nothing but worry for her.  _ Yes _ , she liked them at the beginning of things, but much for the misjudgment brought by the consume of alcohol. Every time she decided to get married was a lapse in her judgment and she knew that better than anyone else. But she hid, deep down, and everyone, even her best friends, thought she was actually falling in love everytime she started dating someone new.

Her last marriage ended about 6 years before and she hadn’t dated anyone since, only casual flings. When she went to Kalokairi for Sophie’s almost wedding, she hooked up with Pepper a couple of times but nothing serious, and when she went back to the island a few months later, she found out he had moved to the mainland. So no more Greek adventures for Tanya.

But she had other men to give her pleasure, of course. In every corner of the world, in every country in Europe and in every state of America, Tanya had someone waiting for her late-night calls. But that was not the life she wished. No. She wanted to fall in love, get married and have children, but no man was ever able to give her that. The only thing they gave was money. It was good, but not what she really needed.

She wondered one day if she was a lesbian. It was not a crazy thought, it was one she had put a lot of time in. She would always remember how beautiful Rosie looked in that trip they made together to Italy. It happened right after Tanya’s first divorce and her friend had the idea to go on a trip to clear her mind and have some fun. The way the short-haired woman looked in the Roman sunset was truly breathtaking and Tanya always came back to that image of Rosie. After years and years of denial, she came to the glorious conclusion that she might, even the slightest bit, be in love with her best friend and that’s why none of her marriages worked. They just weren’t  _ Rosie _ .

For Rosie, on the other hand, being a lone wolf was not an easy job too, especially after her failed adventure with Bill. She really did fancy the man, but after 5 years, she had moved on. Not like in 1979, this time it was for real. She had put everything, every fiber of her body in her relationship with Bill, but it didn’t even last 3 months. That only confirmed that she was indeed meant to be alone.

And of course, Rosie had wondered as well if she was a lesbian. But she did like men and she liked having sex with them, but the emotional connection, besides that little thing with Bill, nothing ever happened. She couldn’t be sure if it would happen with a woman either, because she had never allowed herself to be with one, but she could have at least tried.

The only thing close to the emotional connection she had with someone was with Tanya. It was a little weird for her to think that because Tanya was her best friend, but she knew she had always felt different towards the other woman. Tanya was just  _ Tanya _ . And maybe Rosie was mixing her feelings because of their close friendship and her own loneliness, but maybe she wasn’t and she knew exactly how she felt towards the taller dynamo.

It’s 2005, five years after Donna and Sam’s wedding and one year after the blonde’s death. So sudden, so out of the blue.

Now both Tanya and Rosie were sound asleep in their beds in their shared room at the Bella Donna Hotel. They were exhausted from the opening party and its twists and turns. But one specific thing got them quite agitated that night.

 

A FEW HOURS BEFORE

 

‘Rosie, darling, what are you doing here?’

Rosie was standing outside of the hotel on the little balcony, sipping a glass of wine and thinking about life. Tanya came close to her friend and stood by her side. She sipped from her own glass as she waited for the answer.

‘Did we fail her?’

‘Fail who?’

‘Donna, did we fail Donna?’

‘What are you talking about Rosie? How could have we failed Donna?’

‘She taught us so much. That money and jewels and fancy things were not everything in this world. God, even that  _ men  _ were not everything in this world. She lived here on this island and dedicated her life to her daughter and the community. What did we do? What did we learn from her?’

Tanya was speechless. She had nothing to say. Rosie was as strong as whiskey sometimes.

‘I rejected people on purpose to focus on my career. I gave up on finding love. Sure the universe could have been a little kinder to me, but I could have tried a little more. And you… you could have found love too. You’ve always wanted to have a baby but you never had because you wanted to wait for the “right guy”.’

‘Rosie, it’s not as simple as that and you know it. Donna was very lucky she found this place and -’

‘But it  _ should  _ be this simple.’

The two women were standing side by side in silence, staring at the patio filled with people happily dancing under the night sky.

‘I miss her  _ so  _ much.’

‘Oh dear.’ Rosie’s voice cracked and she was starting to cry. Tanya caught the small woman in her arms and hugged her. ‘I know you do. I miss her too.’

They stayed like that for a while. Tanya had her free hand soothing the back of Rosie’s head and although the other was holding her drink, her arm was tightly wrapped around her friend’s back. Rosie was sobbing on Tanya’s collarbone and clinging to her friend for dear life.

When they broke apart, Tanya took Rosie’s drink from her hand and settled aside both glasses on her hands. When she returned, she faced Rosie and put both her hands on the sides of Rosie’s cheeks.

‘If there is one thing Donna taught us was the value of friendship and family. I am here for you Rosie. For everything. You are my best friend and my family. This past year was so hard. You were the only thing that kept me going. Yes, we made some doubtable choices in our past, but that doesn’t mean we failed Donna and betrayed everything that she believed in. She loved us for who we were and for all of the choices that we made. Right or wrong, good or bad. And even without her, we are still able to be a part of this beautiful family that she created. We are here, helping Sophie and giving her support. We are not distancing ourselves, we are bringing ourselves even closer. We did not fail Donna, trust me.’ Rosie sniffed and nodded as Tanya spoke.

‘Wow. You really spoke beautifully.’

‘I know, it’s one of my many charms.’ Rosie snorted and Tanya opened a little smile, happy to see her friend a little less sad. ‘I don’t want you to think about this anymore, okay?’ Rosie gave yet another small nod. Tanya came closer and gave a little kiss on her friend’s forehead. Rosie closed her eyes and tried to focus on that feeling. It was somewhat familiar, and it made her feel all warm inside, but she couldn’t quite put a name on it yet. Yet. ‘Alright, now let’s go kick some dynamo ass on stage.’

 

...

 

‘Sophie is inside talking to Ruby and Cienfuegos, Sam is somewhere with Sky and I think Harry and Bill went to sleep.’ Rosie slowly answered her friend as the sleep was catching up on her.

‘I see.’ Tanya responded and Rosie gave yet another yawn. ‘Don’t you think we should go to sleep too? You look tired darling.’ Tanya had just arrived there looking for Rosie and now both women were seated on a small wooden bench on the patio, the smaller dynamo had her head rested on her friend’s shoulder.

‘Yeah, it’s just that…’ Rosie hesitated and Tanya shifted on her seat just to give her that look that said ‘spit it out’. ‘It’s nothing really, forget about it.’

‘It’s clearly something.  _ Chiquitita, tell me what’s wrong? _ ’ Tanya sang the little verse and Rosie gave a brief smile.

The two dynamos were now facing each other. Rosie had her head down, avoiding eye contact with Tanya and as the taller woman settled her hand on Rosie’s chin, pulling her head up so they could finally meet their gaze, Tanya was brought back in time. She went 20 years back and saw in front of her a 20 something, almost 30 years old Rosie. Her hair was no longer bleached blonde. No. It had that light brown color and she was so beautiful. Those glowing blue eyes staring right back at her.

Rosie had no idea what was happening. It had been a solid minute since Tanya had been staring at her and when she was about to say something she noticed a wrinkle around Tanya’s right eye. She was perplexed. With all the care her friend put into staying young and beautiful, she had let that one slip. And oh, she remembered young Tanya. She was a true goddess. I mean, she still was. Tanya could take Rosie’s and anyone’s breath away the same way, but there was a clear difference between those green eyes then and now.

They had been like that for a couple of minutes now. Both not saying anything to the other, just silently admiring each other’s aging beauty.

Then Tanya felt she had to do something.

The hand that was placed on Rosie’s chin had moved to her left cheek and as she brought her hand up to cup the other side of Rosie’s face, Tanya moved her head down and closer to her friend. Their faces were mere inches apart and slowly, both women at the same time, closed their eyes and the final distance.

Tanya was not used to this. It was so soft and sweet it pained her.

They parted their lips immediately, deepening the kiss and inviting the other to explore more.

Rosie brought herself as close as possible to Tanya and she settled her hands on the other woman’s lap.

It was a beautiful dance. Their tongues swirled around each and every space of their mouths, looking for the unknown.

A warm, cozy feeling inside spread through their bodies and it felt like home.

They lost track of time.

When both were in clear need to catch their breaths, Rosie slowly lifted her hands and placed them above Tanya’s. She softly grabbed them and removed them from her face as she broke the kiss.

Tanya gasped for air and Rosie brought her friend’s hands to her lips. She held their hands close to her and she didn’t dare to open her eyes.

After a while, the taller dynamo broke the silence. ‘Look at me.’

Tanya made the soft demand as she observed her friend.

When she opened her eyes, what Rosie saw was truly…  _ odd _ . Tanya was sitting still, her back straight, her hands still being held by Rosie, that had brought them down, but her eyes, her eyes betrayed her. They were filled with water and Rosie didn’t know what to do.

‘Are you okay?’ The blonde haired woman asked, worried.

‘I don’t know. I don’t know what this was.’

‘I don’t know it either. But it did feel  _ very  _ good.’ Rosie made sure to emphasize on the ‘very’ and gave Tanya a little smile.

‘Indeed.’ she responded back with a little smirk and shifted her gaze away from Rosie.

Rosie freed their hands and lifted her right one to Tanya’s bangs, she played a little with them. They had been completely disorganized after the kiss.

Tanya laughed and then Rosie laughed. They both had no idea how to proceed.

‘Okay, so, how about we go to sleep and then tomorrow morning we talk about this?’

‘Are we going to sleep in the same bed?’

‘You would like that, wouldn’t you Mulligan?’ Tanya grinned and crossed her arms, giving Rosie a daring look.

‘I mean, I wouldn’t be against it. But only if we had our clothes off.’

‘Rosie Mulligan!’ Tanya was shocked and had her eyes and mouth wide open. Her friend was back. Everything was going to be alright. Somehow.

‘Oh, stop it, Tanya! Let’s go. Tonight in separate beds, but tomorrow I can’t promise you anything.’ Rosie said as she got up from the bench and extended her hand for Tanya to grab it. She had that astounding smile on her face.

‘Oh God…’ Tanya shook her head in disbelief as she took Rosie’s hand.

 

… 

 

‘Okay, but what did you want to say to me before we kissed?’

‘Uhm. I don’t think I remember.’ Rosie responded as she moved her fork around the scrambled eggs on her plate.

‘Oh, cut the bullshit, Mulligan.’

‘Hey, watch that dirty mouth of yours.’ Rosie said while pointing her egg-filled fork to Tanya.

‘The same one you kissed last night?’ Tanya was quick and took the opportunity to bite the egg off of Rosie’s fork.

‘Hey! That was my egg!’ Rosie quickly used her fork to grab a piece of cheese from Tanya’s plate and the taller woman chewed happily observing her friend.

‘Rosie,-’ Tanya reached and put her hand on Rosie’s free hand over the table. She swallowed and continued. ‘-seriously. What was bothering you last night?’

Rosie looked at their hands and gave a little smile. She returned her eyes to Tanya and answered. 'I was just going to say that I don't know what to do or what I want anymore.'

'What do you mean?' Tanya had concerned in her eyes.

'I don't think I wanna go back to London. I don't know if that will make me happy anymore. And I'm all about doing things that will make me happy now.'

Tanya smiled and retrieved her hand to continue to eat.

'But you know-' Rosie stopped to clear her throat before she continued. '- last night, you know, could change things. Maybe. I don't know.' Rosie shook her head to push her thoughts away from her mind.

Tanya softened her expression a little, clearly seeing through her friend's anxiety.

'Darling, we are staying here for one month, we have plenty of time to figure everything out in our lives.' Tanya gave her friend a reassuring smile and Rosie calmed down a little, giving her friend a little nod.

They continued to eat their breakfast talking about the events of the previous night, avoiding, for now, the topic of the infamous kiss. They were sitting at a table by a huge window, that had a beautiful view of the patio and the blue sky.

Sometimes when Tanya was talking, Rosie would rest her head on her hand and observe her friend. How her lips and her hands moved so graciously when she was eagerly explaining her conversation with Harry the night before when he told her about his fling with this Australian man.

After breakfast, they went on a little walk around the marketplace.

Tanya really wanted to talk to Rosie about the kiss. She couldn’t stop thinking about it. So when they arrived at the little tent that sold Rosie’s favorite cake, baklava, she was straightforward.

‘Okay Rosie, we need to talk about our kiss.’

‘Cake, I need cake! Someone, please, anyone.’ Rosie screamed to anyone that could hear her, waving her hand furiously.

Tanya shook her head laughing and put her hand on her forehead in disbelief.

‘Rosie, the cake will come. Now, I need you to focus here okay?’

Tanya was treating her friend like a child, taking extra care to not scare her off.

‘So,-’ Rosie started as Tanya adjusted the sunglasses on her face. ‘- how do you feel?’

‘Now you just sound like my therapist. Come on Rosie! I loved it, it was great. Really great.’

They were seated side by side this time, and not in front of each other like in breakfast.

Rosie’s cake arrived and she started to compulsively eat it right away.

‘I know it’s a little stressful for you.  _ Clearly _ .’ Tanya said as she looked a little in horror at her friend destroying the slice of cake. ‘- But you know, I really think we could try this. I mean, I have always thought that you were so beautiful, I just didn’t know that I could kiss you.’ Rosie lifted her head now that she had finished her cake. She swiped her mouth clean and continued to listen to Tanya, now looking at her. ‘I love you, Rosie. You know that. We would just be making a little upgrade to our friendship.’

‘I love you too Tanya. I just don’t want us to rush into anything without being 100% sure of what we are doing.’

They were so close now that Tanya just couldn’t miss the opportunity. She leaned in and kissed Rosie.

The small dynamo was not expecting it but she enjoyed the surprise anyway.

Rosie tasted like cake.

The blonde put both hands on Tanya’s neck, and when they broke the kiss, she leaned in and hugged Tanya.

Tanya wrapped her arms around Rosie and whispered into the woman’s hair. ‘I want this. I’m sure of it.’

Rosie smiled against Tanya’s neck. ‘I want this too.’

 

… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued… - I don't know how to write an exciting end, sorry.
> 
> Next chapter will have some action ;)
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	2. It’s better to forget me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Bill and Harry’s last day on the island and the two dynamos promised to have lunch with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I know I promised this chapter would have some action but I just felt like I needed to develop Tanya and Rosie a little bit more before anything happened. Hope you guys like it! : )

The next day went on and the two women already had plans.

It had been just one day since Tanya and Rosie had started their relationship and, unfortunately, they would already have to stay a couple of hours away from each other. It was Bill and Harry’s last day on the island and the two dynamos promised to have lunch with them.

Tanya went with Harry and Rosie went with Bill.

Tanya and Harry had become great friends since the “Who’s my dad?” event 5 years before, and they would always try to talk to each other when they could. The telephone bills were very expensive when they chose to speak for two hours straight, but they could afford it.

Rosie and Bill had a more complicated relationship. After their breakup, they hadn’t talked at all and Rosie wasn’t really that interested in maintaining a friendship with Bill at the time. But, during the opening party, the Scandinavian asked Rosie if they could have lunch before he left the island and she said yes. What harm could that do, right?

 

… 

 

Harry and Tanya’s lunch was delightful. They chose a different restaurant from Rosie and Bill and they were sitting outside, with the beautiful blue sky above them. They chose to eat some pasta and drink some white wine.

They talked about so much. Harry told her about his business and the development of his fling with the Australian man.

‘He is a little younger than me, but I believe there’s no need for worry.’

‘ _ How young _ , Mr. Bright?’ Tanya said as a smirk was forming in her face.

‘Not that much, just 15 years younger.’ He sipped his wine and Tanya almost choked on her food.

‘God, Harry.’ She laughed and the Englishman laughed with her.

‘I mean, it’s not that bad.’ Tanya thought to herself out loud and it made them both laugh even more.

Then Tanya proceeded to break the news for her friend about her relationship with Rosie and he couldn’t be happier.

‘I always knew you two were meant for each other.´ Tanya gave a soft smile to him. ‘I just knew it. I knew it.’

‘We’ve only just begun, but I feel it too. Rosie is my person.’ Harry gave her that little smile and she continued. ‘I just get so mad that we didn’t realize this before. I mean, imagine how many things we could have lived together.’ She stopped and sniffed before she continued. ‘How much time did we waist?’ Harry looked at her with a sad frown and he reached to hold Tanya’s hand.

She was wearing her classic sunglasses, but Harry could see a few tears falling down the brunette’s cheek. ‘And now we are old. And we’ve lost time.’

‘No time is lost. Maybe you were not ready for this relationship yet.’ Tanya raised her free hand to dry her tears and Harry squeezed the other one before he continued. ‘The universe has funny ways of playing with us.’

‘Well, then it was one sadistic joke. The love of my life was right in front of me all along.’ Tanya stopped crying and shook her head before she continued. ‘It’s so stupid.’ She started laughing. ‘She was right there.’

‘Well, think on the bright side…-’ Harry stopped and he didn’t know how to finish the sentence. After a while, Tanya asked.

‘What’s that bright side again, dear?’

‘-At least you’re together now.’

‘Oh wow, great.’

They both stopped and then started laughing uncontrollably.

 

… 

 

Rosie and Bill’s lunch was a little…  _ awkward  _ at least.

They chose to eat at the tavern and both got a beer and the “dish of the day”.

At first, while waiting for the food to arrive, they talked about trivial topics like weather, the opening party for the hotel and Ruby showing up out of nowhere.

When the food arrived, they stayed silent for a while, then Bill decided it was time to talk.

‘Rosie, I asked you to come have lunch with me because I want us to get closer again.’

Rosie almost choked and quickly answered. ‘Well, that’s great. Sophie would love if we could be friends.’

‘Rosie-’ Bill stopped so that Rosie was looking at him before he continued. ‘I mean I want us to try being together again.’

‘ _ Ha! _ ’ Rosie gave the loudest laugh ever and Bill got very confused.

‘Why are you laughing?’

‘Because Bill,-’ She sipped her beer before she continued, getting herself some courage. ‘- whatever happened between us, won’t happen again.’

Bill shook his head in denial and Rosie continued to eat. ‘No, no, Rosie you don’t understand. I’ve changed.’

Rosie sighed. ‘For that to ever happen, something would have to really break down your barricades. Force you to feel some real pain and loss for the first time in your shallow playboy life, and that is never gonna happen. So all we can be now is friends and you just gonna have to start getting used to that.’ Rosie sipped her beer again and Bill was in shock, his eyes wide opened. ‘And besides, I’ve changed. I don’t want to be with you anymore. I’ve moved on.’

‘Wow. You’re very strong Rosie.’

‘Finally.’ She stopped for a minute and added. ‘Sorry if I was a bit mean.’

‘It’s okay.’ He sipped on his beer and he was about to say something when Rosie cut him off.

‘I’m dating someone.’

‘Oh.-’ Bill was a little sad by the news, he couldn’t deny it. ‘Who is the lucky guy?’ He said before sipping his beer again.

‘Tanya.’

And  _ now  _ someone really choked. Beer came out of Bill’s nose and he started coughing. Rosie got really scared, she thought she was about to kill the man.

‘Bill, are you okay?!’

Bill coughed a little more before answering. ‘No,-’ he coughed again for the last time. ‘-I’m fine. It’s alright.’

He looked at Rosie. She did seem  _ happier _ .

‘So, when did you start dating?’

‘Yesterday.’

‘Oh, wow.’

‘Yeah…’

They fell into silence and both finished their meals.

‘And are you happy?’ Bill said after a while.

‘The happiest I have ever been in my entire life.’ He gave a small smile to the blonde and she smiled back.

‘Well, if you are happy, then I’m happy too.’

‘Are you really okay with this? Five minutes ago you were about to ask me to be with you again.’

‘Yes, yes.’ Bill stopped and held Rosie’s hand. ‘I had always seen something between you two. I think everybody saw it. I’m just happy that you found what you needed.’

Rosie smiled and squeezed Bill’s hand. She didn't think the man would react this well. Guess he really had changed.

 

… 

 

Bill and Harry entered the boat filled with people and they were ready to leave. It was the last one going to the mainland, at 4 p.m.

The men waved and Rosie, Tanya, Sophie, Sky, and Sam waved back from the dock.

When the boat was already sailing into the sea, the group turned around to leave, but the two men kept looking attentively at them from the boat as if they didn’t want to let go.

Sophie, Sam, and Sky were ahead of Tanya and Rosie and the couple took the opportunity to talk a little.

‘So, how was your lunch with Harry?’

‘It was great! I’m going to miss him.’

They were walking hand in hand and their arms would brush against each other sometimes.

Rosie intertwined their fingers, giving Tanya a reassuring look. ‘We’ll all be back together soon enough, you’ll see.’

Tanya smiled and remembered Rosie had an interesting lunch too. ‘Oh, and how was your lunch with Bill? Did he hit on you?’ Tanya asked playfully but with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

‘Well, he did try to ask me to date him again.-’

‘What?’ Tanya blurted out interrupting Rosie.

‘But… I dropped some truth bombs on him and said that I had moved on and that I was already dating someone.’

‘Did you tell him who that someone is?’

‘Yes.’

‘And how did he react?’

‘He choked on his beer.’ Tanya gave a big laugh, throwing her head back. ‘But then he said he was happy for me and that he always sensed something between us.’

‘Uhm, Harry said the same thing when I told him about us.’

‘I guess we were the only ones blind enough to not see anything.’

They both laughed as they walked on the dock, heading back to the hotel, hand in hand, the sun setting behind them.

 

… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is ready and I'll be posting it tomorrow! Stay tuned!
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated! : )


	3. Lay all your love on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family dinner and the beginning of an unforgettable night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! Sorry for not posting yesterday guys, I kept reading the chapter over and over again because I am so insecure about posting it.
> 
> As you can see the rating changed because this chapter has smut. It's my first time trying to write something like this so be patient with me and I hope it's not cringy lol.

‘Mom would be so happy for you two.’ Sophie said with soft eyes as she tightly held her aunts' hands.

‘She would.’ Sam added, giving the women a small smile.

‘It’s a long time coming.’ Tanya responded the blonde girl and her father.

‘We could’ve acted a little sooner on this I’ve gotta say. I mean, I had a  _ huge  _ crush on you on the beginning of college.’ Rosie said looking at Tanya.

‘Who hadn’t darling?’

It had been about a week since the opening party. It was dinner time and Sophie, Sam, Rosie, and Tanya were all waiting for Sky to finish bringing the food to the table so they could start eating.

‘Sam, could you give me a little help in here?’ Sky screamed from the kitchen.

‘Just a minute ladies.’ Sam said before he gave a kiss to Sophie’s forehead and got up to help his son in law. ‘Coming!’

‘I still can’t believe we’ll be grand-aunties.’ Rosie said with teary eyes.

‘Oh no, I’m going to be  _ just  _ auntie. No “grand” for me, sister.’

Sophie rolled her eyes at her aunt. ‘Oh stop it! You can’t wait to help me take care of little Donna or little Donny.’ She said opening a big smile. Then the two women took in the realization.

‘Oh God.’ Rosie already started to sniff and let a couple of tears fall down her cheeks.

Tanya’s eyes filled with water, but she didn’t cry that easily. ‘She will love it, Sophie.’ She gave the pregnant girl a big smile and a reassuring look. All three women wished Donna was there.

It was a lovely evening. All friends talking, drinking, eating and having fun. For a long time, they hadn’t been this happy.

When it was all over, Tanya and Rosie returned to their room.

Tanya was leaving the bathroom after doing her nightly skincare ritual and when she opened the door, Rosie was sitting on the edge of their bed. It had been Tanya’s, but after they started dating, they decided they could sleep together there.

Tanya walked towards the other woman and asked. ‘What happened? Are you okay? I thought you were going to sleep.’

Rosie lifted her head up and answered. ‘I’m ready.’

Tanya was standing in front of the blonde. Rosie had her eyes glued on Tanya’s. The room had only the dim light of the bedside lamp illuminating them.

‘Are you sure? We don’t have to rush anything, we agreed to take it slow.’

They were sleeping together, but they were not having sex.

Just to make sure they were certain of what they were doing, the two women agreed on taking things slowly and not having sex right away. It had been Rosie’s idea, but Tanya agreed, of course. She would wait for Rosie as long as she had to.

‘I want you.’

Tanya had come closer to Rosie and she took the statement as a cue to gently push the small woman against the bed. The taller dynamo was hovering over her and after looking into big blue lustful eyes, she was sure. She touched Rosie’s cheek with light fingertips and the blonde shivered. Tanya felt the woman beneath her tremble. She leaned in and kissed her.

They moved so they would be both lying side by side on the bed, facing each other, kissing passionately. Their hands somehow found each other and were connected as if they were one.

Besides the thin layer of clothing, the two women couldn’t be closer. Rosie’s hand cupped the side of Tanya’s face and Tanya had her arms tightly wrapped around her lover’s back, sometimes letting her hand caress a little lower. Their legs were interviewed, looking like roots from a tree.

And although feeling like time and life were passing by them fast, they chose to enjoy every second of that experience. They were taking their time, going slow.

The air was hot and heavy, and both women felt like they were going to faint.

Before Rosie broke the kiss to catch her breath, she took Tanya’s lower lip between her teeth, making the other woman moan against her.

Rosie shifted and now she rested her body on top of Tanya’s. She made a trail of kisses from Tanya’s mouth to her jaw, then her neck and finally back up to the woman’s ear. She gave soft kisses that made the tall dynamo shiver and moan.

Tanya was breathing hard and she was getting wetter and wetter every time Rosie did something. Her hands were all over Rosie’s ass and she kissed and bit the woman’s shoulder.

‘I love you, Tanya’ Rosie whispered in her ear and Tanya melted right away.

‘ _ Rosie _ -’ She moaned the woman’s name and instinctively held her tighter.

She couldn’t even think straight.

Rosie pulled back a little to look into her - now - girlfriend’s eyes and said as she pulled the strap of Tanya’s black nightgown with her fingers. ‘We should take this off right?’

Tanya swallowed, breathing hard ‘Yes… and we should take yours too.’

The small dynamo smiled and got up on her knees. Tanya got up to sit and slowly,  _ very  _ slowly, Rosie lifted the woman’s dress. When she had finished taking it off, she threw it on the side of the bed and looked at Tanya.

‘God, you’re absolutely fantastic.’

Tanya blushed but her cheeks were already so flushed no one would notice.

‘And  _ oh-my-god-you’re-not-wearing-any-panties. _ ’ Rosie couldn’t believe it. Tanya was bare naked and she was so beautiful her heart felt like bursting out of her chest. The throbbing between her legs only got bigger too.

‘I wanted to sleep more comfortably.’ She shifted to get closer to Rosie ‘Now, let me help you take  _ these  _ off.’ Tanya lifted her eyebrows suggestively and reached to the little white buttons on Rosie’s shirt. She was wearing one of those cute pajamas she owns. It was light pink and it made Tanya remember their old college days.

She went on, unbuttoning one by one, from the top to the bottom, and when she was finished, she slowly pushed the shirt over Rosie’s shoulders exposing her bare breasts. And Tanya thought out loud ‘Rosie, you are _ so gorgeous _ .’ The blonde gave a soft smile and blushed.

She moved light fingers through Rosie’s arms until they reached her hands. From there, she guided Rosie so she would be laying with her back on the bed.

Tanya hovered over her again and moved her head to Rosie’s neck.

She licked and bit and kissed and a moan escaped from her lover’s mouth.

She put her lips to Rosie’s ear and whispered. ‘Get ready.’

Rosie shivered in anticipation.

Tanya went down gradually, stopping by Rosie’s collarbone and placing small kisses.

Then she went to her breasts. A true work of art.

She kissed the right one first, then sucked on her nipple, making Rosie close her eyes and moan a little louder than before.

She did the same to the left one and the small dynamo didn’t know if she was alive or if she had died and gone to heaven.

Tanya continued trailing kisses down Rosie’s body, going through her ribs and her stomach until she reached the waistband of her shorts. As she pulled them down, Tanya pressed soft kisses on Rosie’s hips.

When she finished pulling, Tanya looked at Rosie, laid on the bed with only her underwear. It was an image she would never forget.

Slowly, the brunette lowered herself down and placed herself between Rosie’s thighs, her face right in front of the woman’s panties.

But before she did anything, Tanya raised her head and looked at Rosie. ‘If at any moment you feel like you don’t want this anymore, I’ll stop.’

‘Tanya, if you don’t do anything right now, I think I’ll have to do it myself.’

With that being said, Tanya placed her hands on the sides of Rosie’s underwear, as if to pull them down, but she didn’t. She wanted to tease her just a little bit more. She could clearly see Rosie was soaking wet.

So she started by giving small kisses on Rosie’s thighs, going all the way until she reached just above her clit.

‘Tanya,-’ Rosie moaned as the woman licked her over the thin cotton material. ‘-for God’s sake, take them off,  _ please _ .’

Tanya accepted the woman’s plea and pulled Rosie’s underwear in a flash. The blonde was even startled by the fast movement but she didn’t even get a chance to properly react because right after, Tanya had her lips around her clit.

‘ _ Oh my _ -’

Tanya mentally smirked as she softly sucked and licked Rosie.

She was moaning and her hands were on Tanya’s hair, her body was no longer in her control.

While her mouth gave attention to Rosie’s clit, her right hand left the woman’s hips to her slit. Tanya slid one finger inside and Rosie made a sound that was both a gasp and a groan.

Slowly, she pumped in and out of Rosie and the blonde couldn’t stop moaning. The feeling of having Tanya inside of her was beyond spectacular. The way her finger slightly curled up inside of her, hitting just the right spots, made Rosie feel good in places she didn’t know were possible.

Tanya, motivated by Rosie’s voice and body response, decided she could get a little faster, and as she saw the woman was getting closer to the edge, Tanya added a second finger, stretching Rosie even more.

The combination of Tanya’s fingers and her mouth was driving Rosie insane.

‘Oh,  _ Tanya _ -’

The way she said her name made Tanya’s heart flutter and  _ God _ , how she loved this woman.

‘ _ Ta _ -’ Rosie couldn’t even make comprehensible sounds. She tried to say Tanya’s name again, but her voice trembled. She was  _ so  _ close. And Tanya knew that. She felt Rosie clench harder and harder around her fingers.

So she picked up the pace, her fingers and her mouth worked even faster and now she needed to hold Rosie because her body was starting to quake.

‘Oh-  _ fu _ ’ She didn’t even get to finish the word because her orgasm hit her  _ hard _ . Rosie moaned loudly and she closed her legs around Tanya.

Tanya didn’t stop, but she slowed her pace to feel the taste of her lover on her mouth.

Rosie was breathless. Her head was spinning. Her body was shaking. She was in ecstasy.

Tanya waited for Rosie to calm down from her high and then moved from Rosie’s grasp and got up to lay beside her. She licked her fingers before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend.

They kissed and it tasted like sex and honey and Rosie and  _ love _ .

They were in a tight embrace, one not wanting to let go of the other, but Rosie broke the kiss.

‘That was… I mean… I can’t even begin to-’

And Tanya kissed her again, not letting her finish the sentence.

She tried to speak once more and Tanya blurted out while laughing at the persistence of her girlfriend. ‘What do you want to say, woman?!’

‘I love you.’ Rosie looked at Tanya with those puppy eyes and she couldn’t resist it, she kissed her again. ‘Thank you. This was… simply the best.’

‘I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.’ Tanya smirked and she suddenly gasped and felt breathless because ‘ _ Oh dear _ -’

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I did a cliffhanger! Kinda.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this, comments - and bolstering - are always lovely.
> 
> I'll be posting the next chapter VERY soon! Stay tuned!


	4. No I can’t let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to a conversation between Tanya and Donna in 1992 and what happened next during Tanya and Rosie's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, smut ahead!!! Hope you guys like this chapter, it's one of my favorites!

_ 1992 _

 

Sophie was sitting in front of Tanya and she loved when her aunt would braid her golden curls. When Tanya finished doing it, the little blonde girl thanked her and gave Tanya a tight hug.

‘Okay, now off to bed sweetheart.’

‘Oh, come on auntie Tanya!’

‘Sophie, we need to talk about adult things right now.’ Donna said to her daughter with that look that said ‘ _ Don’t push it _ .’

‘Hey,-’ Tanya softly pinched Sophie’s arm so she would shift her gaze from Donna to her. ‘I promise I’ll braid your hair again tomorrow  _ and  _ I’ll teach you how to do my high kick.’

Sophie’s eyes glowed and her mouth widened after her aunt’s offer. The 12-year-old always wanted to know how to do the famous high kick that her mother and her aunt Rosie would always talk about.

‘Do we have a deal?’ Tanya asked Sophie, who was biting her lip as she made up her mind.

‘Deal!’

Sophie jumped on Tanya’s neck for another hug, then went to hug her mother that was sitting by her side.

‘Goodnight auntie Tanya! Goodnight mom!’ Sophie said as she closed the door behind her.

The two women waved her goodbye and waited for the click of the door closing so they could finally relax.

Donna stretched to the nightstand and got a hold of her glass of wine.

‘I’m just  _ so  _ tired, Donna’

Tanya was in Kalokairi visiting Donna, it was the first time she ever went without Rosie. The short-haired brunette was going on a tour for her second cooking book and she couldn’t come to the island.

Tanya had just divorced from her second husband and she was emotionally and physically exhausted.

‘Tanya you can’t blame yourself. Victor was an asshole.’ Tanya sighed and took a sip of her white wine. ‘He was so nice, I can’t believe he cheated on you.’

They were sitting on Donna’s bed, their backs rested on the headboard.

‘I just-’ Tanya stopped. ‘I just wish Rosie was here. I miss her.’

‘Yeah, me too.’

They stayed in silence for a while, then Tanya confessed.

‘I didn’t even like him that much.’ Donna looked at Tanya with worried eyes. ‘Well, I didn’t like Jack that much either.’

‘Jack was an asshole too.’

‘Donna, the problem is not with them. Yes, they cheated and they broke a vowel but I can’t blame them.’

Tanya stopped and Donna was confused about the sudden statement.

‘What do you mean?’ Tanya brought the glass to her mouth again and she looked down. ‘Oh my God. Tanya, did you cheat?’ Donna said almost as a whisper.

Tanya choked. ‘No! Oh my God! I would never do that!’ She almost screamed the sentence out.

‘Then why did you made it sound as if you did?!’ Donna elevated her voice as well to match the power of her friend’s.

‘I-’ Tanya whispered and bit her lip. She knew this was a secret she had never told anyone. ‘You can’t tell Rosie.’

‘What? She is our best fri-’

‘You  _ cannot  _ tell Rosie.’ Tanya cut Donna off using a voice that both women almost didn’t recognize as hers. It was much lower and sharper.

‘Okay! I wasn’t going to. But if it’s a big deal to you, you should tell her. She is our best friend. You know we don’t have secrets.’

Tanya looked almost guilty.

‘Go ahead.’ Donna said so the brunette could talk.

Tanya shook her head and after a moment she said. ‘I didn’t love them.’

Donna stood still. She was in a state of almost horror. ‘What?’

‘I didn’t love them. I don’t think I even liked them.’

‘But, wait.’ Donna was so confused. ‘You’ve only said amazing things about them.’ Tanya’s eyes were filled with tears and Donna was heartbroken. ‘Oh Tanya, what have you been hiding from us?’

Tanya let a few tears fall and Donna leaned in to give the brunette a hug.

She cried on the blonde’s shoulder for what it seemed an eternity.

After she composed herself, she dried her tears with the back of her hand and huffed before continuing. ‘Everything was fake. I never loved them. I got married because you know, society can’t have me being single.’

‘Tanya, why didn’t you tell us?’

‘I could never tell Rosie. I will never. And you won’t either.’ Tanya sniffed and Donna was trying to figure out why Tanya had such a problem with Rosie knowing this. ‘Rosie would kill me if she knew I was unhappy.’

They stayed in silence. Donna took Tanya’s hand and gave a massage to try to comfort her.

‘God, even the sex was bad.’ Tanya blurted out unexpectedly.

‘What do you mean? Were they forcing you to do something?!’ Donna started to panic but Tanya reassured her quickly.

‘No! It was just… I mean, as sex, it was okay, but as something more, as… making love to someone,... it never happened.’

Donna got sad really fast and she couldn’t believe Tanya was going through all of that for years without telling her friends.

There is quite a big difference between “having sex” and “making love.”

Almost 13 years after that night, Rosie made love to Tanya. That was the first time the brunette completely put herself in someone else's hands. And the first time she ever felt  _ loved _ .

 

… 

 

‘I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.’ Tanya smirked and she suddenly gasped and felt breathless because ‘ _ Oh dear _ -’ Rosie slid a finger on Tanya’s slit and she was slightly going up and down with her fingertip, caressing her and making Tanya throw her head back in pleasure.

‘I can see you enjoyed yourself too, right my love?’ Rosie was smirking as she felt how wet Tanya was but she also felt so happy. Tanya  _ wanted  _ her and that feeling of being wanted by someone you loved made Rosie’s heart full of desire.

Rosie removed her finger and brought it to her mouth. Tanya saw that and another hit of wetness flooded her.

When Rosie was preparing to move to the position Tanya was a few minutes before, the brunette stopped her. Tanya held Rosie by her shoulders and brought the woman closer to her.

‘No, I need you to stay here.’ And Tanya had rested her forehead on Rosie’s. She held her hand and took it back to between her thighs.

Rosie looked into Tanya’s eyes and she understood everything. This was the way Tanya liked it. She liked the proximity, she liked to be close to her lover.

When Rosie put her fingers on Tanya’s slit again, the woman almost fainted. She shoved her head into Rosie’s neck and moaned. She kissed and bit the soft flesh beneath her lips.

While one hand was tightly wrapped around Tanya, the other was slowly circling the woman’s clit.

‘ _ Rosie _ -’ Tanya moaned and brought her hand up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek. They were facing each other, their lips slightly brushing, and Rosie had never felt so intimate with anyone in her entire life. They were so close they could become one.

Tanya licked and bit her lips as Rosie picked up the pace.

‘Rosie, I-’ Her voice cracked and she was hesitant on asking Rosie what she wanted. Tanya was still afraid of being vulnerable around people, especially the ones she loved and didn’t want to push away.

Rosie sensed her tense and slowed down to ask her ‘Tanya, are you okay? What’s wrong? Was it something that I did?’ Rosie was panicking but before it got out of proportion, Tanya told her.

‘I just want you to talk to me.’ Rosie was confused and Tanya added. ‘While you’re touching me. When you feel like you wanna say something, say it. I like it.’

‘Oh,-’ Rosie was not a particularly vocal person - in sex -, but for Tanya, she was willing to try anything. ‘-okay.’

So before starting again, she slowly shifted the position of her hand and slid her middle finger inside Tanya, letting her thumb circling her clit. Tanya held more tightly to Rosie’s neck and gasped.

Rosie got closer to Tanya’s ear and whispered to her, just as the woman had done before. ‘Get ready, baby.’

Tanya’s eyes met Rosie’s and they were dark and filled with lust.

Rosie was pumping in and out, slowly, letting Tanya get comfortable. She leaned in and kissed the brunette, a little needier this time.

She upped the speed of her hand and broke the kiss to look at Tanya.

‘You are  _ so  _ beautiful.’ She whispered against Tanya’s lips and the other dynamo moaned even louder this time. ‘You are  _ so _ ,  _ so beautiful _ .’ Tanya shivered and moaned again from the compliment.

‘ _ Oh _ , that’s… it, Rosie. Keep… going.’ Her voice was not normal, but it still had that deep, sultry tone Rosie loved.

Then Rosie went for another kiss and at the same time, she added another finger inside Tanya. The woman moaned in her mouth and this was heaven indeed.

She was now going at a faster pace and Tanya was kissing Rosie like her life depended on it. Their tongues battled for space and it was all too much.

Tanya was almost at the edge, Rosie was doing such an amazing job.

She was pumping harder and harder and Tanya’s clit was swollen from her touch. Rosie could feel Tanya dripping all over her hand. The loud sounds of wetness numbed their ears as they whispered to each other.

‘Tanya, can you let go for me?’

‘ _ Rosie _ -’ Tanya was almost there, she just needed one last push. ‘- _ I... can’t. _ ’

‘Trust me, my love.-’ Rosie didn’t even know what she was doing anymore, her hand moved unconsciously. ‘-Let me take care of you.’

‘ _ Oh, Rosie _ -’

Their faces were as close as they could be and their bodies were moving in sync. Their breaths were heavy and it felt like there wasn’t enough air, but they didn’t care.

Tanya’s walls were clenching more and more around Rosie’s fingers and when the blonde whispered against her lips. ‘Let go my love. Cum for me, Tanya.’ Tanya fell apart.

Her belly was possessed by a thousand butterflies that could not be tamed.

Her body was a mess, it was shaking and Rosie was trying to hold Tanya as close to her as possible.

Her voice was a mess too, a mixture of moans and screams and attempts of saying Rosie’s name came out of her mouth.

Tanya shoved her face on the crook of Rosie’s neck and she inhaled the sweet perfume that left her skin.

Rosie slowed her fingers and whispered into Tanya’s hair as she calmed down from her orgasm. ‘I love you. I love you so much, Tanya.’

Tanya caught her breath and went on to rest her head on Rosie’s chest. When the woman removed her fingers from inside of her, she moaned from the lack of touch.

Rosie brought her fingers to her mouth and closed her eyes, finally tasting Tanya. She was  _ so  _ sweet and she smelled  _ so  _ good.

Tanya looked up to see the scene and moaned again. That was basically the only sound she could make.

Rosie opened her eyes and laughed at her girlfriend’s response. She pulled Tanya up a bit and they met again for a kiss.

‘You are absolutely amazing.’ Rosie said as she broke the kiss.

‘No,  _ you _ are absolutely amazing and astounding, Rosie Mulligan.’

Rosie blushed at the compliment.

Tanya shifted so Rosie would be resting just below her head, but before they settled, she pulled the sheets so they could cover themselves up. Tanya wrapped herself and Rosie around the covers, making a little cocoon.

‘I feel like I just ran a marathon.’ Rosie said.

‘You kinda did.’

They both laughed and Rosie snuggled closer to the dynamo. She was almost sleeping when she said once more. ‘I love you, Tanya.’ She would never get tired of saying that. And Tanya would never get tired of hearing it.  _ But _ , Rosie was indeed starting to notice that Tanya would never say it back to her.

Now that Rosie couldn’t see her face, Tanya let a few tears fall off her eyes. It had been all so overwhelming, she couldn’t get a hold of her emotions.

So before Tanya fell asleep, she kissed the top of Rosie’s head and answered in a whisper that she almost didn’t listen to herself. ‘I love you too.’

 

… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter is almost ready, maybe I'll post it tomorrow. Let's see. : )


	5. My lonely days are through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Tanya and Rosie's first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am SO SORRY I haven't posted for a week. I just have been REALLY distracted by a certain someone, so I couldn't finish editing this chapter lol.
> 
> I hope you guys like this one!

When it was about 8 a.m. Tanya woke up. Little rays of sunshine slipping through the curtains illuminated the room.

She tried to move but her arms were wrapped around Rosie and their hands intertwined. They probably moved during their sleep because Tanya was spooning a sleepy Rosie instead of having her laid on her chest.

After some time of admiring the woman and taking the time to process everything that had happened the night before, Tanya tried to move so she could get out of bed, but the blonde shifted and turned. They were facing each other now. Rosie had half opened eyes.

‘Good morning, my love.’

‘Good morning.’ Tanya opened her big beautiful smile.

She connected their foreheads and leaned in for a kiss.

‘So, do you still feel like you ran a marathon?’

Rosie laughed remembering what she had said the night before.

‘I mean, I’m still a little tired but if you want I can go for another round.’ Tanya widened her eyes but before she could say anything Rosie added. ‘At night. God, we’re old. Right now I just need some food.’

Tanya snorted and hugged Rosie tighter. ‘And I need three cups of coffee and a glass of champagne.’

‘Classy.’

 

… 

 

The two women arrived at the room where breakfast was being held and they were met at the entrance by a smirk-faced Sam.

‘So, hope you didn’t break the bed last night.’ Sam said as he was leaning on the door frame.

‘Oh God, we were  _ that  _ loud?’ Rosie was a little embarrassed and she started blushing but Tanya held her hand even tighter, reassuring her before adjusting her sunglasses with her free hand while saying.

‘We didn’t break it,  _ yet _ .’

They passed through Sam and he gave a big laugh before running to catch up on them. He went on to Tanya’s side and put his arm around her back, his hand reaching Rosie’s shoulder. 

‘I am so happy for you two.’

‘I know, I know.’ Tanya said while patting the man’s back, not giving that much attention to him as they were standing in front of the food table, deciding on what to eat. Rosie smirked at how beautifully funny Tanya was when she ignored people. ‘Now Sam, could you please get me that Canard-Duchêne, I think I left it at your cabin yesterday.’

‘Oh, come on, Tanya! I thought I would get to keep it.’

Rosie stopped and looked furiously at Sam. ‘Sam, we are celebrating love. My woman needs her champagne. Go fetch it please.’

Tanya looked at Sam through her glasses with a raised eyebrow and Sam snorted and sighed. ‘Okay, fine! Right now?’

‘Yes, right now!’

The brunette laughed as Sam walked away and she leaned down to kiss the top of Rosie’s head. ‘God, I adore you.’

Rosie blushed and tightened the grip around Tanya’s waist.

_ Almost  _ she thought. Rosie was so close to getting to hear Tanya saying that word. That four letter word. She couldn’t understand why the brunette hadn’t said it yet. Rosie was lost in her mind when Tanya brought her back to reality.

‘While we wait for Sam I’ll go get your baklava.’

Rosie answered still a little bit dreamy. ‘Okay, and I’ll go get your coffee.’

They parted ways with a kiss and about 15 minutes after, Sam arrived with Tanya’s champagne. They both had already gotten everything they needed so they headed back to their room.

 

… 

 

After eating lots of cake and drinking lots of coffee and champagne, Rosie and Tanya finally had restored their energy.

Tanya had Rosie’s head on her lap. She played with soft short hair and they were in silence, both just staring into each other’s eyes.

The blonde lifted her hand to Tanya’s bangs and she swirled them around her fingers. They kept doing that for some time but Tanya couldn’t contain the joy in her heart anymore. She leaned in and kissed Rosie.

The Welsh held Tanya’s face and she didn’t want to let go.

The kiss was soft, much like their first kiss a week before. It had no rush.

But Rosie needed to know if Tanya was okay. She had to ask her.

She broke the kiss but held Tanya close to her and whispered to her lips. ‘I love you, Tanya.’

Rosie was so serious now. She meant what she was saying and she couldn’t even think of having her heart broken by Tanya if she didn’t reciprocate her feelings. She was so in love she wouldn’t even know how to react if that happened.

Tanya smiled and she was about to lean in to kiss Rosie again when the small dynamo suddenly stopped her. She held Tanya’s face and Rosie’s expression went from love and security to confusion and fear.

‘Why won’t you say I love you back to me?’

Tanya’s eyes widened and she lifted her head up. She straightened her back and her hair and Rosie got up from her lap, sitting across from her on the bed.

‘Tanya?’

‘What?’ Tanya looked at Rosie and raised a hand to scratch her forehead. ‘What are you talking about? What kind of question is that?’

‘The kind I make when I haven’t heard you say I love you back to me when I have said it a million times to you.’ The two women locked eyes.

‘Are you doubting my feelings for you?’ Tanya was offended and Rosie’s heart hurt. She couldn’t believe she was having this talk with Tanya and she couldn’t believe Tanya was acting this way.

‘Of course not!-’ She got closer to Tanya and put her hands on top of hers. ‘-I just want to know what is going on in that head of yours. Don’t push me away Tanya. I know what you’re doing. I know you. I know you  _ so well _ .’

Rosie’s heart ached and it felt even worse when she saw that Tanya had tears falling down her cheeks.

Tanya never cried in front of her.

‘Tanya, what is going on?’ Rosie rushed to hug Tanya and the brunette started to cry as soon as she was embraced.

But this was not a normal “Tanya cry”.

She was loud. She was almost screaming and she sobbed and Rosie could only smooth the back of Tanya’s head and gently whisper in her ear. ‘I’m here, it’s okay. Shh, I’m here with you Tanya.’

After a while, Tanya let go of Rosie and sniffed. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. Rosie had never seen her like that. Not even when she got her divorces.

‘Open up to me Tanya.  _ Please _ .’

‘I-’ Tanya tried to speak but her voice failed her. She cleared her throat and tried again. ‘I’ve never had this, the “I love you”.’ Rosie looked attentively at Tanya. ‘I don’t think I have loved anyone and I don’t think anyone has loved me like this. I am so afraid, Rosie.’

Rosie had tears in her eyes and Tanya was still letting some of hers stream down her face.

‘And I know it’s you and I know you are my best friend but I’m so scared. I’m so sorry.’ Tanya started to cry again and she put her face on her hands.

Rosie was crying too and she slowly removed Tanya’s hands and took her face in her own.

She connected their foreheads. It was sort of their thing now and it calmed Tanya down a bit.

‘I’m so sorry Rosie.-’ Tanya looked into big tearful blue eyes that saw through her soul. ‘-I love you, of course I love you, I love you so much, you have to know that, and I’m so sorry, I’m an idi-’

Rosie cut her off by pressing their lips together. It was a hard kiss and it was what they both needed. They needed to know that they were there, that they were  _ real _ .

After a while, Rosie broke the kiss. Tanya still hadn’t told her the entire truth.

She smoothed Tanya’s face and the brunette just closed her eyes and leaned into her touch. ‘What happened to you?’

Tanya opened her eyes and she decided she just couldn’t hide her past from Rosie anymore.

‘I lied. I lied about being happily married and I lied to you and to myself and to everybody. I knew you were going to be mad at me because I was unhappy so I never told you.’ Rosie’s heart shattered into a million pieces. ‘I don’t think I have ever had a connection with anyone before and I guess I just used sex as a getaway for unrequited feelings.’ The blonde was feeling her heart heavy on her chest. ‘That was until you. You changed everything, Rosie. You really love me and I love you and it’s not just sex.’ Tanya said the last part relieved. ‘I was so happy when you said you wanted to wait.’

‘Tanya-’

‘Wait, let me finish.’ Rosie nodded and Tanya continued. ‘I was so afraid of saying those words because I’ve said them too many times without actually meaning anything. I didn’t want that to happen with you. Because I want them to mean something because you mean everything to me.’

Rosie shivered instantly and her heart fluttered and ached and melted all at once.

‘I’m sorry Rosie.’ Tanya looked down, running away from Rosie’s gaze but the blonde put her fingers on her chin, bringing her head back up.

‘You have nothing to apologize for, my love. I’m sorry too. I was a bit insensitive on how to bring this up. I didn’t want to rush you into confessing anything.’

‘You didn’t rush me. I mean, you did, but it’s fine. It was for the best because I clearly didn’t have the balls to say anything.’

They both smiled and Rosie got closer to Tanya. Her hands went on to Tanya’s neck and they wrapped around it. The brunette smoothed the soft skin of the blonde’s arms. She trailed light fingertips up and down that made Rosie shiver.

Rosie leaned in to kiss Tanya. She put her head sideways but Tanya backed out a little, only letting their lips brush against each other.

‘I’ve been waiting for you all along Rosie. I love you.’ Tanya whispered before taking Rosie’s mouth on her own and giving her the most passionate and love-filled kiss of their lives.

 

… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what did you guys think?
> 
> I'll try to post the next chapter by the end of the weekend, but no promises!


	6. Nothing and no one can break this bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to 2004 and a flashforward to 9 months after the opening party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so this is the final chapter of Old dogs. Thanks for everybody who read it, I loved writing it and I hope you guys liked reading it too.
> 
> I already have plans for future fics so stay tuned!
> 
> As always, I hope you guys like this final chapter.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my Rosie, Ceruleanblue. Thank you for everything, my love.

_ 2004 _

 

Tanya and Rosie remembered it all too well, but they promised each other to never speak of that day.

It was midday, the sky was clear blue and it was supposed to be another happy day in Kalokairi. But it wasn’t.

The little chapel on top of the hill had a grim feeling, nothing like the day of Sophie’s almost wedding. The light from the outside only made the inside of the chapel look even darker.

Sitting in the first row on the left side were Sam, Sophie, and Sky. The girl was sobbing on her boyfriend’s chest and her stepfather held her hand tightly as he didn’t move, still in shock because of everything that had happened in the previous 72 hours.

Behind them were sitting Bill and Harry. The blonde man was silently crying as he held the Englishman’s hand. Harry did not stop the tears from falling behind his sunglasses and accepted the comfort coming from his friend.

And on the first row on the right side were the dynamos.

They were holding hands and Rosie had her head rested on Tanya’s shoulder.

The small blonde had been crying uncontrollably for the past three days and now, facing reality, she could only sob against her friend’s chest.

The tall brunette had a massive headache. She also had been crying for the past three days but she put the responsibility of taking care of Rosie on herself. She knew Sophie had Sky, so she had to be strong to give support to her best friend.

Tanya was wearing big sunglasses to hide her red puffy eyes but she didn’t have the power to cry anymore.

The priest was finishing saying some words and both dynamos had her eyes closed, trying to visualize the blonde, trying to bring her closer to them, when something happened.

At the same moment, the two women felt out of breath and the room instantly got chillier. They held their hands tighter and Tanya took off her glasses because she felt an instant urge to start crying.

And then they felt her there. Donna was there.

They quickly opened their eyes and looked to the left side of the chapel and they saw her.

She was kneeling in front of Sophie and Sam and she had her hands on top of theirs. They didn’t seem to notice her presence there.

She was wearing her classic blue overalls and her hair was as beautiful as always. Blonde, free and filled with life.

She looked at them with sad eyes, almost as if asking for forgiveness for leaving them  _ too early _ .

The two women thought they were hallucinating. They couldn’t believe that what they were seeing was true until Donna looked right at them.

She opened that smile that covered her entire face, got up and started walking in their direction.

Tanya and Rosie couldn’t breathe, couldn’t talk and their chest was heavy. They didn’t know what would happen if the image of Donna came to close to them.

So she kneeled in front of them and slowly placed each hand to the side of their faces.

What the two women felt was truly out of the ordinary. A cold touch so light but it still burned their skins.

Donna looked at them with eyes filled with unshed tears and they couldn’t move a muscle, they wouldn’t dare.

‘ _ Take care of Sophie. Take care of each other. _ ’

They saw her mouth move and sound came out of it.

They heard it. They swore to God they heard it.

Donna got up and stepped away from them. She walked in the direction of the door and the dynamos were the only ones seeing this because they were the only ones to follow the blonde with their eyes.

Before she left the chapel, walking happily through the aisle, she started singing the little verses and the two women heard the blonde’s voice one last time.

‘ _ You can dance _

_ You can jive _

_ Having the time of your life _

_ See that girl _

_ Watch that scene _

_ Digging the Dancing Queen. _ ’

When she was going through the door to the bright outside, both dynamos saw Donna transforming into her younger self. She looked so joyful, so filled with  _ life _ .

She looked back at them before giving a soft smile and turning back away to go to a whole new adventure.

 

... 

 

_ 9 months after the opening party for the Bella Donna Hotel _

 

It was the day of Donny’s baptism and Tanya and Rosie were laying on the bed.

They had arrived in Kalokairi about a week before.

Their relationship was going great. Tanya and Rosie had been together for the previous 9 months and they even moved to Kalokairi. They didn’t know if they were going to stay there for the rest of their lives, but, until Donny grew older and Sophie got a little less crowded from being a mom and running a hotel, Tanya and Rosie would stay there to help.

They promised Sophie they would step in as grandmothers for Donny and so sticking in the island for a couple of years was the best option.

Tanya and Rosie could finally say that they were happy and the entire time they had been together was certainly being one of the best of their lives. It just wasn’t perfect because Donna was not there.

It was almost 7 a.m. They had to wake up early for the event but they were still trying to enjoy a little bit of the morning by themselves.

Rosie was wrapped around Tanya’s arms and the brunette didn’t want to let go.

Rosie broke the kiss and tried to speak. ‘My love, we need to get up.’

Tanya wined and answered with a low ‘No.’ before kissing the blonde again.

‘No, Tanya, really.-’ Tanya wouldn’t let Rosie speak for much longer. ‘-Sophie will be mad-’ She connected their lips again and the small dynamo gave in.

They stayed in bed making out for about fifteen more minutes before Rosie suddenly broke the kiss and sat on the bed.

Tanya groaned and pushed her face against the pillow.

‘Rosie, come on. Stay here with me. Just for a little bit more.’

She looked at her with puppies eyes and Rosie thought about giving in again, but she couldn't. They had to get up, especially Tanya, who always took two hours to get ready.

‘My love, we need to get up now or we won’t be ready in time.’

Tanya looked at her and rolled her eyes, taking the defeat.

Rosie was about to get up from the bed but she didn’t notice her legs were completely wrapped around the blankets. Before Tanya could warn her, Rosie was getting up, tripping and instantly falling down on the floor.

‘Oh my God, Rosie!’ Tanya quickly sat on the bed, worried, and reached to the other side to see the blonde on the floor, fully out of breath and with a look of shock on her face.

The relief came in from seeing the blonde okay and also a gigantic laugh. Tanya threw her head back and she was laughing uncontrollably.

Rosie snorted and tried to get up while saying. ‘It’s not funny, alright. I didn’t fall for your amusement.’

The small dynamo was straightening her pajamas when Tanya moved on the bed and sat at the edge of the mattress, right in front of Rosie. She pulled the woman from her hips so she would be standing between Tanya’s opened legs.

‘I love you.’

Rosie threw her arms around Tanya’s neck and rolled her eyes. She leaned down a little and sang against the woman’s lips before kissing her. ‘ _ And how could I ever refuse? I feel like I win when I lose _ .’

 

…

 

They were sitting in the same spot as almost two years before, but now it was for a far more pleasant reason.

Sophie was walking down the aisle, baby Donny already in Sky’s arms.

The dynamos were smiling, their hands tightly wrapped around each other, their fingers intertwined.

The blonde girl was slowly walking towards the front of the chapel when Tanya and Rosie felt something familiar.

They looked at each other and again they knew, Donna was there.

This time they couldn’t see her, but she was there, they were sure of it.

Just as she said goodbye to them almost two years before, this was the time she would say farewell to Sophie.

Rosie scooted over closer to Tanya and felt the other woman relax against her body.

When Sophie kept looking at the entrance door from the chapel, the two women knew Donna was leaving.

They attentively watched Sophie and when it was time, they got up and walked towards the girl.  Tanya and Rosie stood by her side, together with Sky, Sam, Harry, Bill, Ruby, and Fernando.

Sky handed baby Donny to Sophie and the priest started speaking.

 

…

 

Later that day, the two dynamos found themselves in another _ déjà vu _ . They were sitting in that same wooden bench in the patio outside the hotel, the same one where they had shared their first kiss 9 months before.

It was the end of the afternoon and the sun was almost completely set.

Everybody was inside celebrating baby Donny but the two dynamos were outside enjoying themselves and the view for a bit.

Rosie rested her head on Tanya’s shoulder and the brunette rested her head on top of the blonde’s.

‘I don’t think we failed Donna.’

‘I know we didn’t. Why do you say that now?’ They both were looking at the horizon as Tanya waited for Rosie’s answer.

‘Because we took care of Sophie.-’ She paused and linked her hands to Tanya’s before continuing. ‘-And we took care of each other.’

Tanya opened a smile.

‘We are still taking care of Sophie and we are still taking care of each other. I don’t think any of us will stop doing both of those things until the day we die.’

‘We won’t. You’re right.’

‘I’m always right, darling.’ Tanya smirked and Rosie rolled her eyes over the predictable witty answer from the brunette.

They stayed like that in silence for a while until Tanya shifted in her seat and looked at Rosie, making the Welsh also turn her gaze to the brunette.

Tanya straightened her back and organized her hair and took a deep breath as to psych herself up before she blurted out.

‘Rosie, I know this may sound crazy but I think-’

‘Will you marry me?’

Rosie cut Tanya off and the tall dynamo didn’t even see the blonde pull a small black box from out of her pocket.

Tanya was shocked. Her mouth and eyes wide opened.

‘No, this is just unfair.’ Tanya said angrily and for a moment Rosie thought she would pass out because  _ oh my God, was Tanya rejecting her proposal? _

But then Tanya reached behind her back and pulled a small red box from behind her and Rosie thought out loud. ‘Oh my God, I can’t believe this.’

‘ _ I  _ was the one going to propose, you just simply cut me off! I had a whole speech prepared and I don’t even care if you already proposed first, I’m going to pretend it never happen and do everything as I planned. So-’ And before Tanya could go any longer, Rosie jumped on her and cut her off again by pressing their lips together.

Tanya smirked against the other woman’s lips and wrapped her arms around Rosie’s back.

They deepened the kiss and soft tongues battled for space as they adventured into the familiar.

They naturally broke the kiss and Rosie tighten her grip on Tanya’s neck. She leaned in and hugged her, placing her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

‘Will you be my fourth and last husband?’ Tanya whispered and Rosie snorted and gave a huge laugh.

She pulled away a little and looked into Tanya’s eyes. ‘Will you be my first one?’

Tanya opened her big smile and answered. ‘Yes.’

‘So yes for me too.’

They laughed and kissed again.

‘Uhm,-’ Tanya said against Rosie’s mouth before breaking the kiss apart to say. ‘-but let’s stop with the husband thing. I want you to be my  _ wife _ .’

Rosie smiled and gave a soft nod. ‘Of course my love, we’ll be wife and wife.’

Tanya bit her lip and nodded her head while saying. ‘Wife and wife.’

The brunette brought the blonde closer to her and they both closed their eyes, focusing on that beautiful feeling, the one that meant everything would be alright.

From a distance, Donna looked at her dynamos and she thought  _ I am free _ .

Her daughter was happy and now her dynamos were too.

Nothing and no one would break that bond.

 

_ The end. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, everybody! See ya in the next one!


End file.
